A Mediator Halloween
by MuchachaBonita
Summary: What started as an innocent Halloween, became so much more.For fans of JS. Told entirely in Suze’s POV. Set after Twilight. ::Complete::
1. Chapter 1

**A Mediator Halloween**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used throughout this story, they belong to Meg Cabot.

Chapter 1

"CeeCee, have you decided what you're gonna be this year?" I asked.

"For what? Halloween? No I don't think I'm going to be anything" she responded quietly.

"What! It's Halloween! Ok, now I get to dress you up" I said cheerfully.

Halloween was actually my 2nd favorite holiday. You get to dress up, pretend to be something you're not, and you get candy for doing so. Honestly, whoever came up with Halloween was a genius.

After listening in on our conversation, Adam turned his attention away from his precious pocket game thing, and waited for us to continue.

"I am NOT dressing up" CeeCee replied.

"Oh yes you are. You can't show up at Kelly's Halloween party dressed like your normal self", besides this 'was the one night a year where a girl could dress like a total slut, and no one could say anything' (paraphrased from Mean Girls). After further discussion CeeCee finally caved and I began planning outfits in my mind.

"On one condition though, you have to tell me what is I'm going as so I can approve of it" she added, in a very stern tone.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Adam chimed in.

"I agree. So, no I will not tell you what you are going to be, because you don't have a say in this matter anymore. However, I can tell you one little thing; I'll probably end up going as the exact same thing" I hinted.

At this CeeCee visibly relaxed, and agreed. I told her that Friday we'd go shopping and get everything we needed. Adam volunteered to drive, and then went back to his game thingy.

Now I know it's only Tuesday, but Friday couldn't come fast enough, I mean Halloween is already only a little more than a week away. Finally a good party, to help all of us loosen up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the time Friday finally did roll around, I was beat, but really looking forward to after school when Adam would take CeeCee and I to the gasp mall. I know, Suze Simon in a mall, but I must sadly say that yes it will be true.

At lunch, Adam kept trying to figure out what Cee and I were going to dress up as, but seeing as how I hadn't exactly told CeeCee yet I decided to let him keep guessing.

The rest of the day was really boring except last period, which I happen to share with Cee. I had already decided this was when I'd tell her what we would be dressing up as. However, the idea of actually telling her was becoming more unappealing by the minute.

If you really think about it though, Gina was really the one to blame. She had come up with the idea for our costumes, and even sent me pictures of some outfits she thought might work. I had already picked mine, and left the other 3 as options for CeeCee.

Now, I already knew she wasn't going to be thrilled about my choice my costumes, but really this was all her fault for letting me dress her up. Plus I was even being nice and giving her options to choose from. However, after I'd revealed my idea, she didn't see my kindness. At all. In fact, as she read the note I'd passed her she looked as if she might start crying. So I quickly reminded her that this outfit would catch peoples' attention. People meaning Adam. If she pulled this off he might finally realize how beautiful, sexy, and confident CeeCee really is. When I mentioned this to her she perked up a little, but was still obviously mad.

After school she told me that if this worked and Adam finally noticed her then I was off the hook, but if he didn't and people laughed, I was dead. I could tell she was just messing around, or so I hoped, but that didn't matter. We had to change fast and then go meet Adam in the parking lot.

She put on a snug pair of ripped jeans, which I loaned her and a very sexy purple tank top that off-set her eyes. I, on the other hand, opted for a shiny, black/green mini skirt, paired with an emerald halter top and my oh-so-cute black leather pumps. We checked ourselves in the mirrors before leaving and then walked out to the parking lot. Only when we got there my heart did a little flip in my chest, because standing in the parking lot, talking to Adam was Jesse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After I realized I wasn't hallucinating, about Jesse being there I mean, I ran as fast as I could in 3' heels and jumped into his arms. He gracefully caught me, and we proceeded to hug and then kiss. He blushed a little after we kissed, because he isn't exactly a big fan of P.D.A.

After he stopped blushing and put me down, he told me that Adam had invited him to come to the mall with us, because Adam didn't want to walk around and shop alone.

"Ahh, poor Adam doesn't want to look like a little loner out in the big scary mall" I teased.

"No, I just prefer to have company while I shop…so…I can get someone else's opinion on stuff before I buy it" he retorted.

"Sure" CeeCee said mimicking my teasing voice.

As Jesse and I climbed into the back seat of Adam's VW bug, I noticed Jesse was checking me out. This only added to my happiness, and I couldn't help but flash Jesse a sexy smile. That is, until he sat down beside me and began looking awkward. "Querida, what are you wearing?"

I looked down at my outfit and couldn't find anything to complain about. My green/black mini skirt wasn't sporting any stains. My black leather, designer pumps weren't scuffed up. And my emerald halter top was still perfectly clean, which was a small miracle. After mentally checking off all my items of clothing, I simply shrugged my shoulders and took out my compact to touch up my make up.

"Susannah" Jesse growled in a very protective, almost big brother tone. "Your shirt is missing the sleeves, and your skirt, if you can even call it that is much to short."

"Jesse, we've gone over this. My shirt is not missing sleeves, this is the style of it, and my skirt is actually long for a mini skirt" I replied in my sexiest, most confident sounding voice.

After that he dropped the whole thing, and pulled me into him so that I was leaning against his chest, and my head was resting on one of his broad shoulders. Basically, I was in heaven. Not that I would choose to spend my after life, or whatever it is we get, in a VW bug. Although if Jesse was there with me, I think I could handle it.

During the rest of the short drive to the mall, CeeCee kept turning in her seat and asking me how I'd come up with the idea for our costumes. I completely ignored her and concentrated on Jesse's breathing. It really still amazes me that Jesse is alive. Sometimes I wonder if any second I could wake up from this perfect dream, and all will be as it was before I went back through time, but then I actually do wake up and Jesse calls me to see how I slept.

Just then my oh-so-happy thoughts were interrupted when Adam parked, and CeeCee yanked me out of the car. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the mall before I could even tell Jesse I'd see him later.

After coming to terms with my rude and rapid separation from Jesse, CeeCee and I entered a weird store that sold mostly make-up and hosiery. I chose a vibrant pair of hot pink fish nets, while Cee opted for a regular pair of nude nylons. We then selected our make-up and went to pay, where upon we exited the store in search for our various other necessities.

We walked into a quaint little store called 'If the Shoe Fits', and began hunting for the perfect shoes. I found a cool pair of stilettos that were pink and an odd see-through, silver color. Cee also found some stilettos, but hers were red and shiny. After purchasing our lovely shoes, we then made our way to lingerie boutique, but were spotted by Adam and Jesse as we were dashing inside.

I was looking through the sale rack when I noticed a hot pink top that had corset detailing all over it, and was just my size. I held it up for CeeCee to see, but just then Jesse and Adam strolled into the store. I ran back to the changing area and called Cee on her cell to let her know where I was and to come help me put the top on.

After helping me figure out how to put it on, Cee stepped out of the booth so I could actually put it on. I stepped out feeling really powerful and sexy, and saw how great the top looked on me, in the floor length mirror. The top barely covered my boobs, which actually looked a lot bigger, and didn't cover any of my stomach.

"Damn!" Adam said as he, CeeCee, and then Jesse stared at me with big eyes. After about 10 seconds of drooling, Jesse rushed over to me and pushed me back into the little changing booth. "Querida what is…this!" he questioned looking alarmed and then slightly embarrassed, because when he'd spoke his hand gestured toward my top, and accidentally smacked my left boob. I pretended not to notice, and calmly replied "Jesse, chill, it's just a top. I'm gonna wear it for Halloween, to this party we all got invited to."

"You are going to wear that in front of other people!" he snapped.

"Well, I could just wear it in front of you" I responded in a sexy voice, and then kissed him lightly, to help keep his mind off the skimpy top I was still wearing.

"Querida, I just…I…uhh…never mind" he finally said giving up and kissing me back a little harder than I had just kissed him. Well this lead to deeper kisses, and hands roaming. Which lead to kisses of the French variety, and then Jesse fumbling with all the corset detailing. He finally found the side zipper, and peeled the top off me. He then threw it to the side, and let his hands get familiar with my breasts. We were both breathing very heavily, and moaning as Jesse explored my chest, and I nibbled lightly on his earlobe, which drives him crazy I realized.

"Hey, you guys okay in there?" Adam asked gently knocking on the little door.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just give us a little bit" I panted.

"Oh…ah...ok." CeeCee and Adam responded.

After about 15 more minutes of fondling each other Jesse and I just stood in the booth and held each other. He smiled down at me and gave me one last lingering kiss, before he handed me my bra and halter, and then searched for his shirt as well. He found his shirt, put it back on, and then proceeded to slide out of the booth cautiously.

I let my breathing return to its normal rhythm and then stepped outside the booth carefully holding the hot pink top in one arm while absent-mindedly searching through a rack. I looked up and noticed that Jesse and Adam were gone, while CeeCee was examining a really hot outfit on a mannequin. I walked over towards her and stood beside her staring at the white mini skirt that barely covered anything, and a red lacey bra. I collected both items in her size, and even matched a cute see-through sweater thing with it. She went and tried them all on and then modeled for my approval. On our way to the register I snagged some really cute, really short, black hot pants in my size, and then joined CeeCee to go pay.

When we finished paying Cee and I went to meet up with the boys at some juice bar CeeCee heard was good. When we arrived we dumped our stuff into a little booth and then went to go order all our drinks. As we made our way back to the table Adam and Jesse appeared, each carrying a plain white bag and smiling oddly at us.

"So…what did you two buy?" Cee questioned, trying to get a peek into Adam's bag.

"Just a little something" Adam said moving his bag away from CeeCee and mines reach.

"Oh really" I said looking up at Jesse. I knew he would be easier to break than Adam, seeing as how I am his girlfriend.

"It just so happens that we too bought a little something" I said very seductively. CeeCee and I both began giggling together and then finally stopped when Jesse said, "We'll so you two what we bought, if you show us what you lovely ladies purchased."

CeeCee and exchanged quick glances, and then agreed only if they showed us first, but we had no intention of opening up our bags.

First Adam carefully opened his bag and took out the ugliest mask I'd ever seen. "Oh, sorry that's for my little cous" he added. Then setting aside the mask, he took out a see through plastic bag with a black handle and cardboard picture on the front. "Big Poppa Pimp" CeeCee and I read aloud together, and then started laughing hysterically after realizing this was his Halloween costume. Adam blushed slightly and then put his stuff back into the white bag. Next, Jesse opened up his bag and gently lifted out a pale green, fuzzy bear. Around its cute little neck, a ribbon was tied, and that ribbon had words embroidered on it. "Querida te amo por siempre" the ribbon embroidery read. I didn't know what it meant, but it had to be something good, so I jumped up and kissed Jesse lightly after he handed me the little stuffed bear.

"Oh…yah…huh" Adam mumbled quickly pulling out an equally adorable pale purple bunny and handing it to Cee. She looked bewildered for a moment, which seemed to make Adam nervous, but what she did next sure made him happy. CeeCee grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him towards her so she could kiss him right on the lips. After oh, about 2 minutes they finally broke apart and smiled bright at each other.

Adam then looked over at Jesse at mouthed the word 'thanks' to him.

"Thanks for what?" I asked, looking up at Jesse.

"Nothing really, just giving my honest opinion about something he was going to buy" Jesse said smiling back down at me.

"So, what did you two buy?" Jesse asked shyly.

"Oh, nothing really. Just a couple little knick-knacks" Cee and I managed to get out with a straight face, while quietly pushing our bags under the table.

The lady at the front bar finally called our order number and we picked up our drinks, so we could leave to crowded mall.

Jesse and I snuggled in the back seat until Adam pulled up in front of his apartment complex. I had told my mom that CeeCee and I were going to be out shopping and then I'd stay over at her house for the weekend. So, naturally I went with Jesse up to his apartment, and then called my mom on my cell to tell her how shopping went. She was happy I finally had my costume taken care of, and then said she had to go help with dinner. Apparently Andy wasn't too happy about me staying over at a friend's house, and missing a family meal, but my mom said she'd take care of him.

"So, what exactly did you have in mind when you said I could stay over?" I asked Jesse trying to remain calm.

"Oh, you know. I thought we could watch movies, order in, and then see where it goes from there" Jesse answered with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Well, we could do that…or I could model my Halloween costume for you" I said, confidence oozing from my voice.

"That sounds nice" Jesse said, shyness creeping into his voice.

I ran into Jesse's bed room to change, and was done in record time.

"Jesse" I called sweetly from behind the door. "You have to give me your honest opinion, ok?"

"Okay" he said.

I opened the door slowly revealing myself, in my barely there costume. I just loved his reaction. He stood there staring at me with his mouth wide open.

"Que-…querida, I think you look very…very…" he trailed off.

"Very what, Jesse?" I asked walking slowly towards him. I circled him and did a little turn in front of him. "You like?" I asked innocently.

"Uhh…yes…it's very…uhh…flattering" he finally got out.

I don't what it was about this outfit, but when I'm wearing it, I feel sexy and in control. I wasn't nervous to have Jesse looking at me, in fact all I could think about was how much I wished he would rip my clothes off, and take me. I wanted him to mumble sweet nothings in my ear. I needed to hear him whispering Spanish, like he always does when we get into heavy make out sessions. But most of all, I felt like I needed him. I needed Jesse to take me; all of me. To call me his, and tell me how much he needed and loved me too. So…

I went over to his couch, sat down and patted the space next to me on the couch. Jesse came right over, and looked very shocked when I sat in his lap and straddled him. I grazed my lips on his, and then nibbled gently on his ear. He let out a moan that reverberated throughout his entire body, and mine. Jesse lifted my chin with his thumb and forefinger towards his mouth, and kissed me passionately. Again he became confused by all the corset detailing, until he finally found the zipper and took the top off me. I decided to even things out, clothing wise, so I pulled his shirt off of him, and began kissing my way down his chest. I came back up and kissed him with all the passion I'd had to hide before. I let out all my pent emotions that night, and so did he.

We never got farther than second base, unfortunately, but that was okay with me. Jesse was already doing stuff he didn't think was proper, but I think he liked some of our modern day customs.

After we were both exhausted, Jesse ordered pizza and popped in a movie. When the pizza got here, I went to open the door but quickly recognized the voice on the other side of the door.

"Oh shit! Jesse, it's Jake! He's delivering the pizza. I can't open the door, he'll see me and tell my mom and Andy I'm not at CeeCee's" I said panic obvious in my voice. I also didn't think he'd like what I was wearing; Jesse button down shirt, with only my underwear and bra underneath.

"Querida don't worry, just go hide out in the kitchen, and I'll get the pizza" he said calmly.

He opened the door, and was immediately greeted by one of Jake's classic 'I think I know you' stares.

"Hey…Jake" Jesse said checking over his shoulder to make sure I wasn't in sight.

"Hey, Jesse, right?" Jake asked.

"Yah"

"Oh yeah, your Suze's boyfriend, huh?" Jake questioned.

"Um, yes, that would be me" Jesse said getting noticeably uncomfortable.

"Oh, well here's your pizza. Um…are you eating all by yourself?" Jake said looking around.

"Uh, no I've got a friend coming over" Jesse mumbled, handing Jake the money for the pizza.

"A chick?" Jake asked, using his over-protective, big brother voice.

"Umm…well yes" Jesse admitted.

"Are you cheating on my sister!" Jake demanded, looking like he wanted to hurt Jesse.

"No, no I would never do that. I love Susannah too much to hurt her like that" Jesse said.

I couldn't help myself; I jumped out and hugged Jesse without even thinking. Jake was shocked, but relieved I could tell.

At first he got all over-protective big brother on me, but then decided to be nice and let this one time slide as long as it never happened again. I think he meant getting caught; not staying over at Jesse's, but maybe that was just me.

Well after Jake left, Jesse and I fell asleep watching a movie and snuggling on the couch. I fell asleep with a grin on my face, and had a feeling I'd wake up with one too, but I didn't care how dorky that sounded because I was with Jesse and all was perfect that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next week went by really fast. The teachers pretty much knew better than to assign us homework, so I spent most of my time hanging with Jesse and CeeCee.

On Saturday, Halloween night, CeeCee came over and we prepared ourselves for Kelly's party. As we did each other's make-up, we both called to check up on our boys.

Jesse was helping out at the museum because some kids ransacked the place as a prank. While Adam, Cee informed me, was already on his way to pick us up.

We both finished at about the same time, and quickly checked ourselves out in my mirror. We both radiated confidence, and thanked our lucky stars that my mom and Andy went to some costume party my mom's station was throwing, because if either one of them saw us, we would both be grounded for a very long time.

Sure we were both showing a lot of skin, and wearing tons of make-up, but we wanted to look authentic.

"If a real prostitute saw us, I think she'd tell us to get off her stomping grounds" CeeCee giggled.

At this we looked over one another and then erupted in laughter. After we calmed down and checked ourselves in the mirror again, we ran down to meet Adam. He was pleasantly shocked at first, but then relaxed and complimented us the whole way to Kelly's.

As Adam parked, CeeCee and he began exchanging insinuating glances, and shy smiles, right before they began kissing.

"Ewhh, at least wait until we're inside and have a couple drinks to do that" I snickered.

I'll admit I was a bit snappy, but only because Jesse told me he couldn't come to the party, because he didn't like the idea of everyone around him drinking. So that meant I had no escort. He did however say that he would try to put in an appearance after he left work. Plus Jesse is the designated driver for the night, so we'd all see him after the party died down a little.

Adam must have felt pretty good as we walked into that party. He had his 'Big Poppa Pimp' costume on, and a pretty girl on each arm. As we walked out back to where the party was everyone started staring at us and all the guys were checking me and Cee out. Adam pulled CeeCee a little closer to him and then left me with about every jock, nerd, dork, exchange student, and surfer in the entire school. I'll admit the herd of guys scared me a little, but also made me feel good. This was a serious ego boost, and I can assure you I wasn't complaining. That is I wasn't complaining until some of the hotter guys starting touching me.

At first it was flirtatious hand and arm touching, but then it turned into some major sexual harassment. Adam, noticing the rowdy boys getting physical came over and rescued me.

The rest of the night I hung out with CeeCee, Adam, Kelly, Paul, and some freshman nerd who followed me everywhere I went. We drank and danced until we couldn't get up from our chairs anymore. That's about when CeeCee called Jesse to come get us, I would have called but after six drinks the numbers on my cell phone seemed like one big shiny light with little symbols all over.

I got up to get some water, but realized I literally couldn't move. The nerdy freshman who had been following me left, after sticking his phone number down my top, and kissing me lightly on the cheek. Then the rowdy boys came back to bother me, only this time Adam couldn't save me from them, because he and CeeCee were making out in some corner.

I was poked, stroked, grabbed, licked, and kissed too many times to count before Kelly finally hobbled over and shooed them all away. But not before they'd all stuffed their phone numbers down my top, and a couple even smacked my butt as they walked away.

Kelly looked over at me and slurred "So do you know anything about ghosts? Like, why they're still around, cause I think the ghost of my cat is haunting me."

See, normally I'd get all defensive and make up some excuse to leave, but seeing as how I was drunk, I got all happy, and told her about me being a shifter. Then Paul staggered over and started telling her about how I liked ghosts, and how Jesse used to be one.

Then, I told her everything there ever was to know about me and Jesse. From the first time we met, to last Friday when we finally got to second base. He of course loved it while we were doing it, but the next morning, he had apologized profusely for dishonoring me and my family.

Well, Kelly found all my information about Jesse very interesting, and surprisingly only nodded off after I finished telling her about the time we had been trapped in Shadowland. She woke up after about 20 minutes, just in time to see Jesse walk in.

Paul, seeing Jesse, practically ran away from me and into the house.

Kelly grabbed Jesse's arm as he tried to walk over to me, and giggled out "You don't have to apologize Jesse they're there for show, and being touched, anyway." While she said 'show', she stuck out her chest to further prove her point.

After Jesse figured out what she was talking about he turned bright red, and shot me an embarrassed glance before walking over to CeeCee and Adam. Adam carried Cee out to Jesse's car, while Jesse came back over to stand beside me.

I didn't really notice he was standing beside me, and neither did Kelly which is why she asked "So did he like rip your top off or like lift it off you all slow?"

"Well, he got confused with all the corset detailing, but then found the zipper, and kinda peeled it off me slowly. It was like he was taking in every inch of me with his eyes."

"Ahh…how cute" Kelly chimed.

Jesse upon hearing this, turned bright red again, and then tried to help me stand up rather forcefully, might I add.

"I am tried of being manhandled! Don't okay, just don't" I said practically yelling.

"Manhandled? Susannah, I am sorry if I hurt you, believe me I didn't mean too…wait, who manhandled you?" Jesse snapped back.

"About every guy here" Kelly stated.

Jesse looked around at all the guys and shot them mental daggers for even thinking of laying a finger on me.

"Chill Jesse, Kel and Adam got them away from me."

"Yah, after I saw that they were all over you. Didn't some guy lick your ear?"

"Uhh, gross, and I hope not" I said felling my ears for any sign of wetness.

"Um, excuse me, but who did WHAT to you?" Jesse questioned.

Just then the guy I think did it, licked my ear that is, walked over and kissed me. On the lips! He whispered 'bye', and then took about 2 steps before Jesse walked over and punched him in the stomach. "Stay away from her" he shouted back at the guy before coming back to try to lift me up again.

"Ohmygawd, Suze that was Quinn Stover. He is the hottest baseball player and a senior from RLS" Kelly shrieked.

"Really?" I asked with obvious intrigue.

I looked over at Quinn and saw that some other guy was helping him up and saying that maybe he should get checked out by a doctor. Jesse saw that I was staring back at the guy he had just moments ago hit, and asked Kelly and I if we had been drinking.

Both Kelly and I went into a fit of laughter, which I guess answered his question. Once I'd calmed down a little Jesse scooped me up and carried me out to his car.

Adam and CeeCee were in the back seat making out heavily, which only caused me to start laughing again.

Jesse became so annoyed with my drunken laughter that he finally leaned over and kissed me just enough to shut me up. I guess I shocked him when I returned the kiss and pulled him down on top of me. He gave in and I somehow managed to wrap my legs around his waist.

"Querida…" he panted, "we must stop, you're intoxicated."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: sorry, but I had to change the rating down to T. A really steamy love scene doesn't fit in anywhere yet. But I'm already thinking about a sequel that will most definitely contain at least one good love scene. Sorry.

Chapter 5

After Jesse managed to unwrap my legs from around his waist, he made me sit down properly, and then started the car.

First we dropped off Adam and CeeCee at Adam's place. Jesse refused to let Cee go with Adam, but after she told him not to worry, he warned Adam not to pressure her into doing anything while she was under the influence. Adam didn't really pay attention, but grunted in response to Jesse's warning before leading CeeCee to his door and kissing her while closing the door behind them.

"At least those two are gonna do something tonight" I mumbled under my breath.

"What Querida?"

"Huh...oh, nothing."

Right then I almost mentioned that Adam's parents were out of town, and CeeCee's parents thought she was staying over at my house for the weekend, but being the good friend that I am, I didn't. Plus if I told him he might think they were doing things I wanted to do with him later.

"Querida I cannot take you home like this. If your parents saw you they would as you say 'freak out."

"Its k" I slurred, "Mom and Andy think I'm staying over at Cee's anyway."

"All right, well you will just stay over wt my apartment tonight" Jesse said looking over at me.

I know I was drunk and all, but just knowing I was going to be sleeping over at Jesse's made my heart start racing.

"Susannah, are you hungry? We could stop at the diner by my apartment."

Just then my stomach growled, and it was really loud.

"I will take that as a 'yes" Jesse said trying not to laugh.

So we stopped at the diner by his apartment and had pancakes with whipped cream and fruit on top. Which Jesse had never had before, but enjoyed thoroughly. I also had 2 cups of coffee to try and sober up. After we finished and paid the bill, Jesse helped me into the car. As he went around to his side, I popped some aspirin, hopping my hangover would wait until after I had planned for tonight.

Well it turns out I wasn't the only one who had been drinking. Jesse told me he had finished up a little after I'd called him and that the guys who worked with him had taken him to some bar nearby. So I guess to coffee and pancakes did us both some good.

When we pulled into the parking space designated for the tenant of apartment #48, Jesse got out and came around to my side to help me up. After a few shaky steps I slid off my stilettos and tried walking again. This time my steps were strong and semi-normal, but Jesse mumbled something in Spanish and then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

I know, not the most romantic way to carry your DRUNK girlfriend into your EMPTY apartment, but I didn't mind. I had a nice view of Jesse's ass to entertain me.

When we got to his door, he fumbled with his keys a bit, and I playfully smacked his oh-so-cute butt. He didn't move for a few seconds, but then commented "Do you really think you can get away with that, without a spanking of your own."

He then opened the door, and once inside turned slightly to close it, when I slapped his ass again. Only this time Jesse retaliated by playfully beating out a little tune on my backside. Jesse carried me into his bedroom and threw me down onto his neatly made bed.

"You want to play Querida?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I flopped around on Jesse's bed for a second and then stood up. I walked over all slow and seductively towards Jesse, and noticed he liked this. I stopped right in front of him and took in every inch of him with my eyes. My heart flipped a little in my chest, but my drunken body and mind were resisting the urge to rip off all of Jesse's clothes and kiss him all over.

He noticed the naughty gleam in my eye and blushed slightly. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. His hands went to my waist, and I leaned into him so that our lips were only about an inch apart.

Part of me wanted to close the gap between our lips, but another part of me wanted him to do it. I was debating in my head whether or not to just kiss him, when he pulled my entire bodyy up against him and kissed me. This was not just any kiss either. This was one of those mind shattering, oh-so-deep, passionate, lingering kisses that you read about in those cheesy romance novels.

After about five minutes of this, my mind started working again and I jumped on Jesse. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he held me up. Apparently he liked this position, because his hands slid down from my waist to my…well, my ass.

At first it was just like he was holding me up, but then his hands became more aggressive and just grabbed my very shocked butt.

We finally pulled apart to breath, and smiled at each other.

"Querida" he panted and leaned his forehead against my own.

"Yes…Jesse" I replied, equally out of breath.

"I love you" he said smiling even brighter than before.

I smiled right back, and said "Te quiero también, Jesse."

He pulled away a little, apparently confused, but then smiled again and planted another mind blowing kiss on me.

Just then a thought came into my mind, and without hesitation I put this plan into action.

I leaned back, which made Jesse and I fall back onto his bed, and I rolled us over so that I was on top. I then sat up so that I was straddling him and ran my fingers along the buttons on his shirt. When I reached the middle I glanced up at his face and saw a curious look in his eyes. He looked like he was nervous, but at the same time wondering what I was going to do next.

I ripped his shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere. He had a shocked expression on his face and kept looking up at me and then back down to his ripped shirt, almost like he couldn't understand what I had just done.

I laid back down, on top of him, and smiled a sexy, mischievous smile at him. I started nibbling on his earlobe, and he let out a groan of pleasure. I pulled away and looked back into his eyes. "Is there anything else that drives you crazy Jesse?"

"Just you Querida."

"Hmm…well I guess I'll just have to find your soft spots myself" I said as I leaned down and began kissing his neck and chest.

"Querida, you're so…wild tonight. What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing. At least not yet" I replied softly, but just loud enough for Jesse to hear.

I went back to kissing my way down his chest, and made my way down his stomach. As I neared his pants, I went back up, and kissed him deep and forcefully so he had an idea of what to expect. Needless to say he kissed back just as deeply. He was completely distracted while my hands tried to un-button and zipper his jeans. When I began to slide them down, his pants that is, he quickly came to his senses sat up.

"Susannah…" he said between breaths. "We cannot do this. Believe me, I want to, but we cannot."

"Oh I know you want to" I said glancing down at his fully erect member.

He blushed, and pulled me up against his chest.

"Querida, you have no idea how difficult it is for me to stop this, but I cannot take away your…purity. At least not until after we are married."

"But Jesse" I whined. "Times have changed. Hardly anyone actually waits until marriage nowadays."

"Susannah, I have waited over 170 years to do this, and I intend to wait until after we are husband and wife to give my self to you. Querida, when you wear a white gown at our wedding, I want it to show how pure and truly beautiful you are."

I liked that he thought about a future which included us getting married, but I didn't like this whole staying pure thing. So I rolled my eyes, got off of him, and jumped off the bed. I stomped into the living room to try and calm down, but was greeted by something, or someone actually unexpected; the ghost of my first boyfriend, Jonathon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Suze!" he said, walking over to me.

"Ohmygawd, Jonathon!" I said closing the space between us and hugging him.

I heard Jesse let out a frustrated groan, and then mumble something in Spanish. I pulled away from Jonathon, and grabbed his hand. I lead him into the kitchen, which was farthest away from the bedroom.

Jonathon eyed me curiously, and then said "Okay so either that's your kick ass Halloween costume, or you've taken up a new profession."

I laughed and playfully punched his arm. After I stopped laughing, I told him about my costume, and how it had been all Gina's idea.

I really couldn't believe I was talking to him. Our conversation was so natural, and free-flowing. After I'd moved to Carmel things between us just went…well they completely disappeared. I had IMed him a couple times when I first got here, but then things got awkward and we lost touch.

When I said that Jonathon was my first boyfriend, I kind of mis-thought. Not entirely, but somewhat. You see freshman year we had gone to 2 dances together. Our parents had met and everything. Well, then came summer. We still talked, a lot actually. And, okay talked isn't the right word. Flirted is more appropriate. But then, when summer neared its end Mom announced the whole moving to California, new husband and step-brothers plan. When I'd first told him, he seemed a little sad, but was totally supportive, and really helped me get over the shock. Gina had told me after I'd first moved, that Jonathon had told his friend that when next school year came he was gonna ask me to be his girlfriend. Well, I left, and he never asked. I have to say I was mildly disappointed by this, okay I'm lying I was completely devastated, and swore to become a nun, but still. I guess I moved on alright.

"Suze, you can see me. I always knew you were special, but seeing dead people is way beyond special."

"Jonathon, I…"

"I thought I was J.T.?" he asked smiling coolly.

J.T., the nickname I had given him after the second dance. I couldn't believe he still remembered. I blushed slightly at how dorky I must have sounded when I told him that was he new nickname.

I suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was half-naked and looking completely hot. His hair was still spiked, but it was longer and looked good. He had grown into his ears, so they weren't so big looking and stick-y out-y. He was wearing a pair of spandex swim trunks; the kind the swim team wore as uniforms, and he was practically drool-worthy. His entire body was bigger, and a lot more muscular. It suited him well. He definitely had a swimmer's body, and his abs gave Jesse's a run for their money. I was fighting back the urge to run my fingers along his stomach, when Jesse popped into my mind. Jesse who was so sexy, and who had just refused to have sex with you. Humm…I had a feeling ol' J.T. here wouldn't have a problem with me wanting to have sex with him. But no, I had to want Jesse, and he just had to have those damned 19th century morals.

"Well, Jon-…I mean J.T. how did you, you know die?"

"Oh that…well, I was getting ready to leave from a training session with my coach. He told me I had just beat the Olympic world record time for the 200 yard free-style when I felt this surge of pain in my head. I fell back and then saw two people standing over me. I couldn't see their faces though. And after about 5 seconds everything went black, and then I was here."

"Do you have any idea who might have done this to you?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I do know anyone who would want me dead."

"Well, did you leave anything undone, or unsaid?"

He paused for a second, and then looked me straight in the eye, and said "I never told you how much you meant to me. I never told you that I love you. Suze I never forgot you. Every girl I've ever gone out with was because my friends or coach wanted me to look like I had a social life. But I compared all those girls to you, and none of them even came close. I always wondered what you'd say about them, or think of them. Suze, I didn't want to die so young. This summer I was planning on coming out here to surprise you. I was gonna move here, for you. I wanted to marry you. But most of all, I just wanted to be able to care for you, and call you mine."

"Oh, wow. Listen Jonathon, I…"

But my stuttered response was interrupted by Jonathon's soft lips meeting my own. At first I really didn't mind; he's a great kisser. Even better than Paul. My head went back through time, to when I would have anything for this to be happening, but now, now I couldn't. I was thoroughly enjoying myself, when my mind started working again and all I could think about was Jesse. I tried to pull away, but Jonathon's arms were around me and holding me tightly in place. I pushed against his bare chest and he loosened his grip, but continued kissing me.

And that's when I almost died, because I heard "Susannah!" yelled behind me. I knew it was Jesse. I knew he had come to comfort me, and maybe even kiss me. But no, I was in his kitchen being kissed by Jonathon and enjoying myself. Oh, gawd. Jonathon finally released me after I kneed him in his danger zone. I took a step back, and began to open my eyes. The whole time, praying this was all a weird dream. No such luck.

When I opened my eyes I saw Jonathon beaming at me, but also wearing a confused look.

I turned around and saw that Jesse was looking PISSED, and also…hurt.

Oh gawd, I hurt Jesse. My heart felt like it cracked a little and a painful feeling ran through my chest. I couldn't breath. The pain in my chest became suffocating and I felt myself letting the immense pain show.

"Jesse" I croaked.

"Susannah, what is going o-…Susannah!" Jesse practically yelled, after noticing the pain stricken look on my face.

"Jesse…h-help m-me" I managed to cough out, and then I fell. All went black, and I could only hear Jesse over me. He was yelling something at me, and then I heard him talking on the phone. He had called 9-1-1, and was nervously answering all the operator's questions.

"Suze, I think you can hear me so…the paramedics are on their way. Just relax, and concentrate on breathing okay? I need you to take a breath for me okay. Just breathe" Jonathon calmly instructed me. And I did, concentrate on breathing that is. But I couldn't. I couldn't breathe.

I panicked, because I couldn't breathe, and because I felt like I was being lifted out of my body. I held on tight though. I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave Jesse. Not when everything was just starting to be perfect. And then all when silent.

I was trapped in darkness, and I couldn't hear Jesse or Jonathon anymore.

I'm dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: this chapter has taken some serious work. I could have done some many different things here, but this just seems right.

It's funny how my life reflects in this story. That Jonathon guy is a dude I once knew, and my friend has been crushing on him since forever.

Enjoy, and please keep reviewing, you guys keep me going strong.

Chapter 8

Okay, so I freaked out and went all drama queen when I thought I was dead, but that was scary! When I opened my eyes I was in that hallway again. The fog was everywhere, and then Jonathon walked over to me. What the…?

"Hey Suze, sorry about what happened down there, but really you did this to yourself."

"What! Am I dead?"

"Oh, no don't worry about that, you're fine. Paul told me about how you can shift, so I made you shift here so we could talk."

He sounded so nervous and shy, but was smiling in an evil way.

"Wait, wait, wait! Paul, told you? How the hell do you know Paul?"

I could sense my fear being taken over by anger. Paul, why hadn't I thought of that? Of course Paul did this!

"Yeah, when I first opened my eyes I was over at his house and he was on his computer. His desktop background is a picture of you. When I saw it I couldn't believe he knew you, and then we started talking. He told me all about you and that cowboy guy. He told me how to get you to talk to me, and how I could get you to be mine…Nice guy really."

"Paul is NOT a 'nice guy'! And we don't need to talk, because you're not getting me. Jesse's got me, okay. Deal with it. I don't love you. I'm sorry, really I am, but it's too late for you and me." Okay, wait now I'm Jesse's? God my mind is weird.

"Suze, I never meant to upset you. Paul said that I could make you happy. But you have to give me a chance, Suze."

"Urgh! Listen J.T. you don't make me happy in that way! Only Jesse makes me happy. Not you, not Paul, not anybody except Jesse. Now, I'm going to give you two options; number 1) you open one of those nice doors and step inside, or number 2) I beat the crap out of you, and then push you through one of those doors. Now which option are you gonna take?"

"Um…number one sounds nice, I guess."

"Good, now go so I can get back to my body."

"Suze…can I just say one thing?"

"Sure, if you leave after you finish."

He walked over to me, and pinned me against a wall. He grabbed my arms, and held them above my head, in one hand. His other hand was on the small of my back. He leaned in close, and whispered in my ear; "No matter what happens with that Jesse guy, know that I love you. Suze, if you ever need me, all you have to do is call out, and I'll be there."

"Um, listen J.T. if I ever need help, I've got Jesse for that. I don't need you" I said as I kicked him again, in his special area, and pushed him off me.

He stumbled back against one of the doors, and grabbed the knob to support his weight, but he turned the knob, and a bright light flashed. Then, he was gone.

"Thank God" I said under my breath. Then I shifted back, and saw flashing lights. I could hear the sirens of an ambulance, and people around me shouting medical terms.

"Oh God" I said. My head hurt really badly, but I guess that happens when you're forced to shift out of your body.

An EMT took out a pen light and was flashing it in my eyes. He took my pulse and checked my vitals, before saying I was okay, and had probably just fainted. Yeah, fainted, sure. He led me out of the ambulance, and told me to take it easy, rest, and drink lots of fluids. Jesse was pacing nervously outside of the ambulance, while the EMT walked over and told him to watch over me, and make sure I was comfortable. Yeah, comfortable. I don't think comfortable is an option when your head feels like it's being spilt in two.

When Jesse saw me stumbling towards him, he sighed in relief, and ran over to me.

"Querida, are you alright? What happened?" he asked. He sounded so concerned. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and said "I'm okay. I have a killer headache, but other than that no complaints."

Jesse wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me possessively. After about five minutes the ambulance pulled away, and Jesse scooped me up.

"The EMT said you need lots of rest, and fluids. So, we'll go up and make you comfortable" he said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Why Jesse De Silva, are you trying to insinuate something?" I asked trying to sound shocked.

"Maybe Susannah, maybe" he replied. This time the playfulness in his voice was obvious.

He carried me up the stairs, and when we got to his apartment he gently put me down on his couch.

"Now, I'll go get the aspirin, and you stay here."

"Oh, alright" I said trying to sound annoyed, but I was actually quite happy to obey.

Jesse came back a minute later with aspirin, and a glass of water. I happily took both, and then stared up at Jesse. He looked so handsome. His shirt wasn't buttoned because almost all the buttons were missing, and his pants weren't zipped up which made me start giggling.

"Susannah, what is so funny?"

"Um, nothing. It's just, your fly is open" I said still laughing.

"My what?" he asked looking confused.

I ushered him over closer to me, and started laughing again.

"Jesse, the zipper on your pants is open. That's called a fly" I said practically rolling around on the couch. Jesse blushed furiously, and then zipped up his pants.

"I don't see how that is funny" he said, obviously annoyed.

"Jesse, I could see a little bit of your boxers, that's why it's so funny. And because you had no idea it was open" I said calming down.

"I still don't think it's that funny Querida."

"Well what would you do if my fly was open, and you could see some of my underwear?" I asked.

"I…I don't know. I probably wouldn't laugh though."

Just then I got an idea. I stood up and went into Jesse's bedroom. I went to his closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a belt.

"Querida, what are you doing?" Jesse asked from the doorway. He was leaning against the doorframe looking particularly handsome.

"You'll see" I said going into his bathroom. I took off my hot pants and fishnets, and then pulled on Jesse's jeans. The belt wasn't much help. I had it buckled on the last hole, and the pants were still falling down. Not to mention the fact that they were way too long. I made sure the zipper was open, before stepping back out into the bedroom.

Jesse laughed the second he saw me, and then noticed the open zipper, and stopped laughing. He got all awkward, and quiet, and then just stood there staring at the zipper.

This made me very uncomfortable. I knew he could see part of my hot pink thong, but still, he was staring down at that area. Sure, I sometimes stared at this area on him, but that's different.

Suddenly Jesse smiled, and walked over to me. "Querida, those pants are much too big for you. Maybe we should take them off of you" he said. He voice was shy and nervous, which made me nervous too. His hands undid the belt buckle, and the pants fell to the floor. Jesse was looking me right in the eye, almost too embarrassed to look down. I smiled, and then said "Well that's not fair" as I undid his pants and let them fall to the ground.

He blushed slightly, and then looked down at his pants, which were around his ankles. He then looked down at the pants I was wearing. He slowly inched his eyes, up my legs and then saw my underwear. His eyes got all big, and he looked up at me questioningly.

"Querida, what are you wearing?" he asked in a shocked tone.

"It's called a thong, Jesse" I said rather confidently.

"But, where are your underwear?" he asked.

I had to laugh at that. "Jesse, this is my underwear" I said between giggles.

"Querida, it barely covers you. How is that your underwear?" he asked, his eyes still big and wide.

"Jesse, almost everyone wears these nowadays. Their great, because you don't have to worry about a panty line."

"A what line?"

Again I couldn't help but laugh, "Jesse, a panty line. That's when people can see your panties through your clothes. It's kind of embarrassing. That's why most women wear thongs now. Because you don't have to worry about that embarrassing panty line." After I'd said that, I couldn't believe I had just told Jesse about panty lines. But what shocked me the most, was that I didn't get embarrassed until after I'd finished, and that Jesse looked intrigued while I told him.

"So, wait. Why don't women have to worry about panty lines when they're wearing these, these thongs?" Jesse asked genuinely curious. He was studying my underwear, and had almost reached out a hand to touch them, but quickly decided against that, and put his hand at his side.

"Uh…because the back doesn't cover your butt" I said. "Would you like to see?" I asked. At first Jesse looked a little shy, but then sheepishly nodded his head. I stepped out of the jeans, towards Jesse, and then spun around from him to see.

At first he just stared at my ass, but then he looked up, and spun me back around. He was smiling at me, and then stepped out of his pants, and pulled me against his chest. I gently pulled his shirt off him, so that all he had on was his boxers. I looked up at him, and smiled, and then pulled his face down so I could kiss him.

He stopped me, and said softly, "Querida, remember what I said earlier?"

I remembered alright. So I stepped back and walked over to the bed. I plopped myself down and then laid back onto the bed. I stared up at the ceiling and tried to think of anything to get him to change his mind. It wasn't working to well. So I just sighed deeply and closed my eyes.

Then I felt movement on the bed. I knew it wasn't me. I opened my eyes and sat up. Jesse was lying on his side beside me. I looked at him curiously, and then laid back down on the bed. I turned my head towards him, and saw he was smiling.

"Querida, you didn't let me finish. What I was trying to say is that I want you to forget what I said earlier tonight."

"You…you do?" I asked. I was completely shocked. I mean where were his morals and that speech, that whole waiting until marriage, keep your purity crap?

Jesse laughed a little, and then leaned over and kissed me. At first it was a regular, gentle kiss, but then, he was on top of me and ripping my top off of me. He looked down at me, and smiled. "See Querida, I can be wild too" he said playfully. I smiled back at him, and pulled him back down.

We kissed for what seemed like forever, and then we had the most amazing sex ever.

Not. I wish I could say that we did, had sex I mean. But we didn't. We fell asleep in each arms. Jesse in his boxers, and me in my thong, and bra. Now I'm sure when the EMT said to make sure I was comfortable, he didn't mean this, but boy was I comfortable. I really don't see how I've ever managed to sleep without Jesse holding me.

Oh, that night I had the best dream. Me and Jesse were waking up, and then we just stared into each other's eyes, and smiled. He broke the silence, and said "Good morning Mrs. De Silva." "Well good morning to you as well, Mr. De Silva." We kissed a little, and then got up. I went to the window, and saw that we were in Paris. I could see the Eiffel Tower! Jesse came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"It's beautiful" I said looking out over Paris.

"I know" Jesse said. Only he was staring at me.

I turned around, and kissed him. Then I pushed him back down onto the bed, and climbed on top of him. He smiled up at me, and said "Querida, I would love to, but we really should eat something. We've been here for two days already, and we haven't left our hotel room once."

I smiled back down at him and pouted a little. He kissed me, and replied "Well, I suppose we could eat a little later."

When I woke up the next morning. Jesse was watching me. He smiled at me and nuzzled his face in my hair.

"Good morning Querida" he said.

I smiled up at him, and replied "Good morning Jesse."

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, still smiling at me.

"Oh yeah. I had the best dream" I said pecking him on the lips.

"Really?" he asked. Only this time he had a knowing look in his eyes.

"What's with that look?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly, and said "Querida, you were talking in your sleep. Well, screaming actually."

I blushed, and buried my face in his neck. "Oh God! Oh God! What did I scream?"

He laughed again. "You were shouting my name, and something about how good, whatever I was doing to you felt" he replied smiling again.

"Oh God!"

"You said that too."

"Jesse, I…Oh God."

He lifted my face from his neck, and smiled at me again. "So was I any good? Or were you just being nice?" he asked.

I blushed again, and put my head back on his chest. "You were…you were…oh God, you were good" I said looking back up at him.

He smiled bright and then pulled me to his face. He kissed me softly, and said "Well, I'll just have to show you how good."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: thanks to all you people how reviewed, you keep me writing.

Chapter 9

I think the words even shocked Jesse. It was as if he couldn't believe he'd just said that.

"Jesse, are you serious?" I asked.

He paused and looked like he was deep in thought for a moment.

"Yes, Querida I'm very serious" he said smiling.

I swear I could have 'fainted' again; especially when he leaned over and kissed me. Only this kiss was different; good different. Usually Jesse's kisses are soft, gentle, and loving, but this one was still loving and…forceful. And I liked it! Jesse was taking control, and God did he do it well.

In a matter of seconds my bra was off, and he was on top of me. He kissed me all over, and then reached over to his night stand. He opened the drawer and grabbed a box from inside. I couldn't quite see what they were until Jesse brought them closer and tried opening the box.

CONDOMS! He has condoms in his drawer!

"Uh, Jesse, did you somehow plan on us doing this, or do you always have those in there?"

He laughed lightly, and replied, "Querida, one of the guys at work, Todd, gave them to me. Remember that time he caught us in the museum? Well, after that he gave me this and said I'd need them sooner or later." As he said that he had a big, goofy grin on his face.

Although I'm sure I did too. I remember that…

(A/N: flashback to last Saturday. After the mall incident )

…Jesse was working late and I decided to surprise him. Well, when I got there he was finishing up with some filing, and he was really tense so I, being a lovely girlfriend gave him a massage. Well, one thing led to another, and we ended up getting pretty hot 'n' heavy in the back storage room of the museum. Only we got caught by that Todd guy, which was way embarrassing.

I mean he could have seen me topless! But what made it worse was that, that Todd guy is Jesse's boss. He acted all cool, after ward, but whenever he sees me, he makes this weird hand signal and all the other guys start laughing.

(A/N: end of flashback)

"So wait, he just gave you condoms?"

"Well, yes. He said it's better to have them and not need them, then to need them and not have them. Then he said 'But after what I saw, you'll most certainly need them' and then he winked at me."

"Oh God, Jesse, now your boss thinks we're having sex!" I squeaked, as I buried my face in his neck.

"Querida, don't worry. I don't think he will tell anyone."

"Jesse, he's a guy, who works with about 5 other guys. Do you really think he's gonna keep this to himself. Oh God, now I can't visit you at work anymore."

"Susannah, I will talk to him. I'll tell him that he may think whatever he likes, but if he could please keep his thoughts to himself. Do not worry, I would never discuss personal matters with my co-workers. You have no reason to fret."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want them saying anything about you and me. Besides, what if someone else hears them? Oh God…Andy! Andy, hangs out with those guys. He helped renovate the museum. Jesse he still talks to those guys. What if…"

Jesse kissed me again, which shut me up, and helped turn my brain off for a while.

"Thank you" I mumbled.

"Querida…if you are too worried about what people _might_ think, then maybe we shouldn't."

"No, no! I want to, it's just…if my mom or Andy found out, they'd be…well, disappointed, I think."

"Susannah, why would your parents be disappointed that you're happy?"

"No, it's not that…it's just…my mom said she waited until after she married my dad, and I know that she would be a little disappointed if I didn't chose to wait as well. Plus…Andy, Jake, and Brad would probably beat you up."

Jesse laughed at that, but stopped after he saw I was serious about the last part.

"Querida, for you I would take an eternity of beatings from your family."

Why is he so sweet? This is too difficult. I really want Jesse! But then I think, oh God, my poor mom, what will she say?

Jesse pulled me into a deep, affectionate hug, and whispered, "Querida, I can't. I agree with you; your parents would not be pleased. I cannot take away your purity. Besides, we have our whole lives ahead of us to…to…do…that" he said, growing visibly uncomfortable talking about sex.

"Urgh, I guess. It's just, this really sucks. I mean, I really want to do this. It's just, so…complicated, you know?"

"I know" he said pulling me closer, and pecking me on the cheek.

We lay like that for a few minutes, and then we heard knocking on Jesse's door.

"Should I get it, or see if they leave?" Jesse whispered.

"I…I don't know."

"Jesse, it's Father Dominic, I need to speak to you" he shouted in a very stern voice.

"Nombre de Dios. ¡No puedo tener un minuto con mi novia en paz!"

"Huh?" I chimed.

"Oh, nothing Querida. Maybe you should get dressed" he said pecking me once more then getting up, and dressed.

"Um…dressed, in what? In case you forgot, I was wearing my hooker costume last night."

"Um…try and find some of my shorts, and just put on one of my under shirts" he said exiting the room.

So I went over to Jesse's closet and picked out a pair of track shorts with elastic, and one of his white t-shirts. I could hear Jesse and Father Dom. talking in the next room.

Should I stay in here, or should go out there?

Before I could make up my mind Jesse carefully opened the door, slid inside, and then closed the door behind him.

"Querida, he's asking me questions about you. He says he has been looking for you all morning. When he asked me if you were here, I couldn't lie so I told him you were asleep in here and that I slept on the couch."

"Did he believe you?" I asked, suddenly very worried.

"I don't think so. He wants me to wake you, so he can talk to both us about something important."

"Oh, God he thinks we…we…well, you know."

"I'm not sure, but you need to look like you just woke up."

"Uh, okay give me a minute. Tell him I'm just brushing my teeth or something."

"Okay, but try and hurry."

"I will."

So I ran to the bathroom, and messed my hair up. I rubbed my eyes, a lot, and then tried to look groggy. Which, I actually did, so I walked out to Jesse's living room, and greeted Father D. politely.

"Ah, Susannah. Still sleeping at this hour?"

"Well it is only 8 o'clock, and I was up late last night."

"Really? If you don't mind my asking, doing what exactly?"

"Last night there was a Halloween party, and then Adam, CeeCee, Jesse, and I went to eat afterwards." Goodness, lying is becoming too easy these days.

"Oh, that sounds lovely. Well, anyway I'm actually wanted to speak to the two of you, so this is just splendid."

Jesse and I exchanged curious looks, and then sat down in front of Father D.

"Well, I know both of you are at an age, where hormones control most of your thoughts, and actions, but I must ask a favor of you, both."

"Okay" Jesse and I replied.

"Well, you see, there is a Catholic high school conference, and I would like to have you two speak about how waiting until marriage is the best option.

However, I must question, are the both of you still entirely pure?"

Again Jesse and I looked at each other, and then I responded, "Listen Father Dominic, I'm sure the convention will be great, but I really don't want to be looked at as some angelic girlfriend, whose faith is strong and unwavering. And in answering your question, yes, Jesse and I are still as pure as driven snow."

"Well, are you quite sure? I mean there will be seminars, activities and lectures from experts across the world."

Jesse looked intrigued, and that's when I knew he was hooked. He looked over at me and whispered, "Querida, it could be fun. I think we should go."

I shot him an evil glare, but he just smiled, and said "Father Dominic, we would love to g-."

"Ahh, Jesse may I speak to you in the other room please."

"Of course Querida" he replied noticing my painfully tight grip on his arm.

I lead him into the bedroom, and closed the door behind him.

"Jesse, are you crazy?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Jesse I don't want to go! In case you haven't noticed, I'm not entirely happy being a virgin. So how can you expect me tell a whole bunch of people how great it is. I mean, I know you enjoyed what happened earlier, well except the part where I whimped out."

"Querida, this is a great opportunity to share our thoughts on the matter of pre-marital…um, activity. Besides it will look good on our college applications" he replied smiling.

"Uh, Jesse, you're having trouble talking to me about sex, how can you possibly want to speak to all these other people about sex!"

"Yes, but I only get anxious when I talk to you about sex, because I know that someday we'll be having it. These other people are just Catholic people who want to hear us speak about our experiences."

"Oh, really? Well which ones should we talk about? The time Todd found us in the back storage room? Or how about what happened this morning, huh?"

"Querida" Jesse said sounding very annoyed.

"What? I'm just wondering how much we should tell them. Should we tell them about the condoms in your drawer, or how about the best method for removing a bra, because you've gotten quite good at it?"

Jesse blushed and then grabbed my hand. "Querida, I honestly think this will be a good experience for us both…but if you really don't want to…I guess we could just tell Father Dominic to find another couple."

"Thank you" I replied pecking him on the cheek.

So we walked back out to tell Father Dom. I looked over at Jesse as we sat back down in front of Father D. and saw that Jesse looked sad. Oh, God why? Jesse looked over at me and tried to give me a reassuring smile, but I could tell he wasn't exactly happy about our decision. Plus, what other couple could Father D. use? I mean all the people at school that are in relationships are pretty much doing it. GOD! Why do I have to be care?

"Uh, you know what? Never mind, we'll go. We'll talk, and go to seminars."

"And activities?" Jesse asked perking up.

I winced, but replied, "Yes, activities too." God, Father Dom. was going to pay for this, and Jesse better be super nice to me, cause this is so not my idea of a social event.

"Excellent. I shall take care of everything. The arrangements shall be made, and you two will leave next Friday after your classes."

"Wait, wait, wait! Next Friday? That's awfully short notice Father D." I yelped.

"Oh, nonsense. All you two have to do is prepare a 20 minute lecture, about how wonderful it is to be in a strong Catholic relationship, without having to worry about all the pressure that sexual activity puts on the two of you. Just be honest, and try to add in statistics."

"Uhh…" I mumbled.

"Well thank you both so much, and I shall see you both at school on Monday" Father Dom. said before practically running out of the apartment.

"Jesse" I whined, and lightly smacked his arm to emphasize my point.

"Susannah, it will be fun. We'll get to hear lectures from experts around the globe, and Father Dominic said there will be activities."

"Oh goody!" I squealed; sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Susannah, just think a whole weekend away. Just the two of us" he smiled.

"Ah, in case you forgot, it's a Catholic conference! We can't be all mushy and touchy in public. If we are, they'll probably shun us or something."

Jesse laughed, and said "Querida, we can hold hands, and hug, we just can't go kissing in front of these people. Besides, they won't watch over us at night." When he said that his eyebrow with the scar went up.

"Um, again, it's a Catholic conference Jesse! And do you really think Father Dom. would let us share a room? Think about it. Besides, I'd feel so weird if we did that, and then had to go talk about how _great_ staying a virgin is."

"Querida, we'd wait until after we said our lecture" he said smiling.

"Oh, really? And what about what happened earlier? Are we just gonna forget what we talked about?"

"No we'll consider it, but then forget about it after we start kissing" he added, smiling even brighter.

"Argh, Jesse that's not the point."

"Querida, do not worry, I was only joking. I remember what we discussed, and I shall be on my best behavior at this conference. The question is, will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Be on your best behavior as well, because if you start something, I can't promise to restrain myself" he said smiling shyly.

"I'll try" I said trying to sound all cute and innocent.

"Good…now can we get you out of those clothes?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: hey thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome. Hope you like this chapter, I've had some difficulty deciding what to do about that conference, but here goes. It's gonna be split between 2-3 chapters, so enjoy.

Chapter 10

Okay, writing a 20 minute lecture is not easy. Here I was thinking no problem, I'll just have Jesse write it, and get some statistics from CeeCee, but no. Jesse told me I had to talk for 10 minutes and he'd take the other 10. So now it's Thursday night and I'm freaking out because I have no idea what to say. It shouldn't be this hard; I only have to actually talk for 5 minutes because Cee got me a whole bunch of statistics. Urgh, I bet Jesse has his part all planned out, and knows it by heart.

Argh, so yeah, Doc came to 'help' me, which sounds really sad, but the kid's a freaking genius, why waste his talent. So, yeah he's just typing up the lecture he wrote for me, while I tried to finish The Joy Luck Club, which is not exactly easy. Then, one of my favorite sounds; the phone ringing.

"Hello!" I cheerfully answered.

"Buenas noches Querida", came a smooth, slightly accented voice. Ah, excuse me while I wait for my brain to start working again.

"Hey Jesse, what's up?" Oh, yeah, that's just oozing with intelligence. Nicely done Suze.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see if you'd finished your part of the lecture."

"Of course, I mean do you really think I'd wait till practically the day before?"

"No, I just wanted to check. Do you want to practice?"

"When, like right now?"

"I don't see why not."

"Um, I'm more of a visual person, so maybe we could practice tomorrow, at lunch or something."

"Alright. Well, I have to finish my report for Government, so I will see you tomorrow. Good night Querida. Sleep well."

"Okay, night-y night. I love you."

"I love you too. Adios"

Argh, see he's all prepared, and I'm here in my pajamas waiting for my little brother to finish typing my lecture. God I'm so sad. Well I might as well relax in a bubble bath, I mean this is stressful; waiting for little Doc to finish with my lecture.

So I bathed, and relaxed. Then Doc came in with the lecture.

"Here Suze, all typed up and ready to go."

"With the statistics I gave you?"

"And some more I found off of some Catholic website."

"David, have I ever told you you're my favorite brother?"

He smiled and gave me a hug before leaving my room. Awh, that kid is so cute. After Doc left, I got ready for bed, and snuggled under my covers. My eyes had been shut maybe 2 seconds before the phone rang.

"Suze it's for you!" I heard Brad yell up the stairs.

"Urgh" I mumbled as I got out of bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello" I answered, only this time it wasn't cheerful.

"Ah, Susannah good you're awake" replied Father Dominic.

"Uh-huh. What's up Father D.?"

"Well, it's appears not very many teens are going to be attending this conference, so I was just informed that you and Jesse's lecture was cancelled."

"Ah, that's too bad. I was all prepared too" I said with mock sadness.

"Oh, don't worry though. I've spoken with one of the leaders and she's agreed to use Jesse and you as volunteers."

"Great" I mumbled.

"Yes, I think so. Jesse and you will be operating the day care facility."

"Wait…me and Jesse are watching little kids all weekend?"

"Oh, no. Only all Saturday, and Sunday afternoon."

"Lovely, just lovely."

"Yes, Jesse thought so too. Well good night Susannah" he said before quickly hanging up. All I could do was stare at the receiver. Little kids! All weekend!

"Oh, God" I squeaked as I fell back onto my bed. That night I fell asleep clutching the stuffed bear Jesse gave me, and wondering why it just had to be little kids.

The next day went by so fast. After school, Jesse met me by my locker and carried my things out to Father Dominic's waiting car. We got into the back seat, and Father D. drove us all to the airport, where we then boarded a plane for the over three and a half hour flight down to San Diego. Jesse and I fell asleep, and didn't wake up until Father Dom. told us we were in San Diego. After we got our stuff, and exited the airport, I saw San Diego. We were riding in a taxi, but I could still see the city.

It really was beautiful. They had lush gardens, and palm trees everywhere. As we drove into downtown, the gardens started disappearing and we were surrounded by tall buildings and bright lights. Everywhere you looked there were little coffee shops, restaurants, and a couple night clubs that looked like fun. We even passed a 20 and under club, that I pointed out to Jesse. He smiled, and said that if we had time he'd take me.

Hey, so far San Diego sounded fabulous, and I couldn't wait till I got to go explore it with Jesse.

After about another 20 minutes we pulled up in front of a Holiday Inn.

"Wow, Father Dom. only the best for you" I said sarcastically.

"Well, it was the logical choice, seeing as how the Convention Center is only a few blocks away. Now, there was limited space available here so I was only able to reserve two rooms."  
"I'll room with Jesse" I blurted out. Jesse smiled shyly at me and then helped me out of the car.

"Susannah, are you quite sure? I don't believe your parents would be very happy about that…but if you two can promise to behave yourselves I'll allow it, only because I trust the both of you."

"Do not worry Father, Susannah and I will remain on our best behavior" Jesse assured him.

"Well, alright, go up to the front desk, and ask for the keys reserved under Susannah Simon."

"Why are they reserved under my name?" I questioned.

"Because who else would reserve a room under your name?"

"Fine" I replied.

Jesse and I walked into the hotel, and were immediately greeted by the receptionist. We told her we were under the reservation Susannah Simon, and she happily gave us the key to room 489. After we got to the fourth floor we found our room and put our stuff away. There was only one king sized bed in the room, and when I informed Jesse of this he smiled and tried to act all cool.

While Jesse used to bathroom, I quickly changed into my sexy little black dress. I paired it with some of those heels that wrap around your legs, and some dangly silver earrings. When Jesse came out he stared at me for a while, and then asked "Querida, what's the occasion?"

"No occasion. We're going out. Get changed."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: sorry, I've been trying to update at least every other day, but my computer wasn't cooperating, so I had to have a friend of mine upload this chapter for me. Well, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 11

As Jesse changed into some charcoal dress pants and a nice light green shirt, I fixed my hair and applied some make up. I tried this cute bun with little ringlets hanging from it that Cee had shown me in a magazine, and miraculously I did it. I had to use some bobby pins and hair spray, but I knew that bun wasn't going anywhere. This was a good thing, because I was in a dancing mood. Well, after my hair came the make up; I lightly dusted some silver-y glitter on my eyelids, put on a little foundation, and then went with my essentials: water proof mascara, and a sexy deep pink lip gloss, that promised to stay on for 8+ hours.

When Jesse walked into the bathroom I had to restrain myself from jumping on him, and ripping all his clothes off.

He looked so handsome in his dress pants and button down shirt, but what I really enjoyed was his hair. Apparently he'd gotten a hold of some gel, because his hair was spiked, and Ohmygawd was it good looking.

Apparently I didn't look too bad myself, because Jesse just stood there for about a full minute, wide-eyed, and opened-mouthed.

After he'd complimented me profusely, and we called Father D. to notify him that we'd be out, we walked out into San Diego. It was a cool night, and the smell of coffee, and the ocean breeze wafted through the streets. Luckily the club was only a few blocks away from our hotel, so my feet were still okay in my 3' heels.

Club Fusion was in full party mode tonight, and it looked like just about every teen in San Diego wanted in. We could see the bouncer letting in all the pretty girls in their slutty outfits, so as we walked past him, I made sure to strut my stuff. Sure enough, after about 3 steps he yelled "Hey, you, sexy thang in the black dress. You want in?" Jesse didn't like the fact that this guy had just called me sexy, but I dragged him into the club before he say or do anything about it.

"Susannah, why did that man just let us through?" he shouted over the music.

"Because he thought I looked 'sexy" I yelled back. Apparently that wasn't a good response, because Jesse started walking back towards the front entrance.

"Jesse, no! Just chill, okay? Come on, let's go dance."

He nodded his head, and stuck to me like glue as we made our way towards another part of the club. In here they were playing salsa music, and couples were all over the floor, showing off. Jesse looked down at me with curiosity in his eyes, and then leant down and said "Querida, do you know how to salsa?" I nodded my head and lead him onto the dance floor. The whole first dance, he kept checking to make sure I knew what I was doing, and I did. I had learned the salsa, rumba, and tango in eighth grade. That was actually the first time I'd ever met Jonathon. Gina grabbed him as her partner, and I danced with his friend Ricky. Ahh, the good old times, when Gina was still trying to set me up with anyone and everyone.

As we kept dancing Jesse, seemed to loosen up, and really show off. I must say I was quite impressed. I mean I had always thought he looked like he could dance, but he was awesome. He spun me around a couple times, and even showed me this cool move where I kick my leg up, and he catches it. Then he lifts me up, and spins me around before setting my leg back down. We danced for about an hour, and then made our way to the bar to cool down. Another couple that had been great followed us over at sat down with us.

"You guys were great out there" the girl exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you, but we were nothing compared to you two" I replied, after ordering my virgin piña colada.

After we all got our drinks we went over to these two empty lounge chairs. Jesse and I took one while Lauren and Noe, as they introduced themselves, took up the other.

"So, I've seen you guys here before, you just move or something?" asked Noe.

"Oh, no. We're here helping out at a conference" Jesse answered.

"Oh really, the Catholic thing? My cousin wanted us to volunteer, but we would have gotten stuck with day care duty, so we decided to skip out on it" Lauren replied.

Just then another song started, and Lauren hopped up cheerfully. Noe followed her, and said, "Sorry, but it's our song."

I sighed at how cute it was that they had a song, and leaned back against Jesse's chest. We watched Lauren and Noe dance this amazing tango, and then finished our drinks. Lauren came back over and gave me her cell number. "If you're here again, call and we'll go out dancing" she explained. I nodded my head and stuffed her number in my bra. Jesse looked a little shocked when I did that. "What? I don't want to lose it."

"Whatever you say Querida" he said smiling.

Jesse and I got up, to leave I guess, but I didn't want to. At least not yet. So I lead him up stairs to another room in the club where they were playing hip-hop. Jesse stared at the dance floor and then asked "What are they doing?"

I laughed and pulled him onto the dance floor. "They're freak dancing, Jesse. Come on, like this" I said turning so that my back was facing him, and placing his hands on my hips. At first he was kind of tensed, but after another song came on he got into the music, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He tightened his grip on me when a couple guys came over and were trying to dance with me. They weren't bad looking, and boy could they dance, but I could tell Jesse wasn't liking all the extra attention I got from this other guys. So I shooed them away, and went back to enjoying dancing.

Despite how much fun we were having, we realized we ought to get back before it got too late. The walk back was okay during the first block, but then my feet started hurting like crazy. Jesse noticed this, and gave me a piggy back ride until we reached the hotel lobby. The receptionist called us over to the front saying that we had a message. It was from Father Dominic, and said how he hoped we had fun, but that tomorrow would be a big day, so we better get some rest. And that he'd call us at 7 o'clock to wake us up.

This dampened my really good mood, but Jesse made it all better after we got into the elevator and he pulled me into another one of those spine-tingling, lingering kisses that completely erase my mind of all thoughts. This lead to more kisses, and deeper kisses, and eventually us making out in the elevator. I was glad the elevator was really slow, and that no one was trying to get on it, because we might shock them a little.

How we managed to get off the elevator and into our room is beyond me. Once we were safely inside, I got my shoes off, and Jesse scooped me up, into his bag, strong, muscular arms.

"Did you have fun tonight Querida?"

"Yeah, I had a great time, thank you" I replied pecking him lightly.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Now where did you learned how to dance like that?"

I giggled slightly and kissed him, hoping he'd drop the subject. No such luck.

"Querida" he said, trying to sound serious.

"Ah, alright, alright. Gina taught me at the last school dance I went to in New York. Jonathon, that ghost guy from Halloween, and I went together and that's how we danced. Everyone else was doing it too, so we just joined in" I answered sheepishly.

"Wait, you knew that boy from before?"

"Yeah, he was like my first boy- I mean, we were just friends." Oh, goodness this is awkward. I shouldn't have to discuss ex-boyfriends with Jesse. And Jonathon wasn't even a real boyfriend.

"Querida, you never told me that the two of you were 'friends"

"Um, that's because I didn't think it was a big deal. I mean we never even, well except that night, but other than that nothing." After I said that, I really regretted saying that.

"Except what night?"

"That night, Halloween. That was it. And we only went to dances together, that's all. Well, okay we hung out at some birthday parties together, but that was it. Jesse, I never felt for him, like I feel for you. Jesse, he's in the past. You're my future." Wow, I'm deep, I thought after that.

Jesse smiled at me and pulled me into another kiss.

"Querida, when I asked you about the dancing, I meant the salsa dancing" he said still smiling at me.

"W-what? You were! You mean I went through all that because I miss understood you!"

Jesse laughed and nodded his head.

"Argh, in eighth grade, we had to learn three dances of our choice for P.E. So, my partner and I chose the salsa, tango, and rumba. That's how I know."

"And, who was you're partner?" Jesse asked, his eyebrow with the scar raising slightly.

"One of my guy friends; Ricky."

"And was this Ricky boy, your friend like Jonathon was your friend?"

"Yeah, sort of. Wait, I mean no! No he wasn't. I…"

"Querida, its okay that you've had boyfriends, I don't mind. Just as long as they don't interfere with us."

"Well, I can't exactly control that…and it should be okay for me to have dated other guys, after all you had a fiancée."

"Yes, but that was forced Querida, and I was still older than you when it happened" he replied knowingly.

"Alright, alright enough mister 19th century."

Jesse smiled again, and pulled me into another kiss. That's when I noticed Jesse was still carrying me.

We kissed some more, and then Jesse set me down on the bed. He took of his socks and shoes, and I playfully scratched his back.

"Jesse?"

"Yes Querida?"

"Did you happen to pack those condoms?" I asked seductively.

He turned to face me and smiled. "Maybe."

"Well, might I suggest you retrieve them…immediately" I said, sprawling out on the bed.

"If you insist."

"Oh, I insist. Tonight, we're definitely doing this."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: hope you guys like it so far. I'm going to start wrapping it up with this chapter, but my other fanfic. needs some attention too. R & R!

Chapter 12

(About seven years later)

"Jesse, do you remember our first Halloween together?" I asked causally.

"Of course, Querida…you wore that pink top with ties all over it, and those shorts. But if I remember correctly, you didn't have them on too long" he replied raising his eyebrow with the scar.

I lightly smacked his arm, and smiled remembering how drunk I had been.

"Yes, but in all fairness, I recall you didn't wear much that night either."

Jesse smiled, and kissed me lightly.

We were staying in tonight, my feet were swollen, and I was tired. Jesse and I were watching "A Walk to Remember", and I was quite content. He stroked my hair, while I rested my head against his chest.

"So why exactly am I watching this?" Jesse questioned, trying to sound annoyed.

"Because, I love this movie, and you've never seen it. Plus, I'm uncomfortable 24/7 you can at least stand 2 hours, of trying not to cry."

"Querida, it takes a lot to make me cry" he stated.

"Oh, we'll see" I added.

(movie ends)

"Takes a lot to make you cry huh?"

"Querida, she died. Now all he has is a memory of her, it's so moving. I mean he still loves her. Plus, she made him a better person."

"Uh huh, sure. Just admit it, you were so crying" I teased.

"Querida, I was not crying. My eyes are just…tired, that's all."

"Okay, whatever you say Jesse" I said attempting to get up, and failing miserably.

"Here, Querida, let me help you up" Jesse said pushing me up.

"You know, it's all your fault I can't even get up without assistance anymore."

"As I recall, you were the one who said we should start a family" Jesse said, smiling at my enormous belly.

"Yah, after you kept leaving little hints around for me to find" I retorted.

"Querida, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Jesse, my mom just suddenly finds my old baby stuff, and drops them off, did you really think that wouldn't make me suspicious. Not to mention the fact that every time we went out, we would somehow pass by a baby store."

"Those were just, odd coincidents" he rationalized.

"Whatever you say Jesse" I added quietly. "Now, are you gonna help me upstairs, or what?"

"Yes, I'm right behind you."

After finally managing my way up to our bedroom, I changed into a pair of my cute maternity pajamas and climbed in bed.

"Querida, have I told you how beautiful you look today?" Jesse asked, climbing in bed, beside me.

"Yes, and I still think you're just saying that because I'm carrying your baby, and because my boobs are giant."

"Well, those help a little" he replied playfully, "but Querida, you are truly radiant. Pregnancy suits you well."

I smiled, and kissed him. Which lead to even more kisses.

After some 'fun', Jesse and I just laid there together. His hands were wrapped around me, and on my stomach.

"Do you remember the first time we did that?" Jesse questioned.

"Mm, hmm. At that boring conference in San Diego."

Jesse smiled, "Yes, I still don't think Father Dominic believed that you were sore from dancing."

I laughed at little, and remembered every detail of that night. The black dress I wore, Jesse's lips all over my body. His hands, making me tingle in pleasure, and…well, you know. I remember the initial pain and Jesse's look of sheer panic when he noticed how much it had hurt me.

Ahh, and the next day, we were both grinning like idiots. Those little kids couldn't even upset me, and my morning after happy buzz.

I nestled into Jesse, and fell asleep; dreaming of our future…

(Suze's Dream)

_I was waking up in Jesse's arms. My tummy was back to its normal size, and so were my boobs. Suddenly four small kids ran into the bedroom, and climbed on the bed._

"_Morning mommy, morning daddy!" they all chanted._

_They were so perfect; two boys, two girls. The boys had Jesse's hair, and strong facial features, while the girls' hair was thick like Jesse's, but lighter like mine. _

_I stared at them in awe, and took in every inch of them. Two pairs of bright green eyes and another two pairs of dark brown eyes stared back at me._

"_Hey, go get changed, and ready for school. We'll go get started on breakfast" Jesse said._

_He leaned over towards me and kissed me. "Good morning Querida" he said smiling._

"_Morning Jesse" I said, still a little in shock at having seen 4 kids call me 'mommy'. _

"_Come, on we have get up now or we'll make them late again."_

_I sighed deeply, but relented and got up. Jesse jumped in the shower, while I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face, and changed. Before heading downstairs to 'start breakfast', I caught Jesse watching me from the shower. He opened the stall down and pulled me inside. I yelled at him, for getting me all wet, but he kissed me and made me forget about being angry. He stripped my soaking wet clothes off me, and we had a little 'fun' in the shower. And I can assure you, it was not good, clean fun. Well, it was good, and fun, but definitely not clean._

_After drying off and changing again I went downstairs and quickly prepared five lunches, and six breakfasts. The kids filed downstairs and scarfed down their food before Jesse came down and joined us. He grabbed some coffee and toast to go, before taking Teresa, our youngest off to day care. He ran back in the house after putting Teresa in her car seat._

"_Did you forget something?" I asked._

"_Yes, something very important" he said, before leaning in and kissing me good-bye._

"_Ewhh, gross!" squealed Luis, our second youngest._

_I, very maturely stuck my tongue out, and then herded the 3 children into the car._

_We barely arrived on time, and after making sure they all went off to class safely, I walked through the school, towards Father D.'s office._

"_Ah, Susannah, what a lovely surprise!" he exclaimed, greeting me._

_He ushered me into his office, and told me to sit down. He poured us some coffee, and sat behind his desk, eyeing me curiously._

"_What's with the look?" I questioned._

"_Susannah, it's nothing really, but the last time I saw you grinning… like that, was at that conference, about 7 years ago."_

_I blushed slightly, and tried to stop smiling, but couldn't._

(end of dream)

That's when I woke up. I was in Jesse's arms, pregnant belly and all.

He, woke up after my failed attempt to get up, and pulled me back into bed.

"Just where do you think you're going Querida?" he asked kissing my neck.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: hope you all enjoy. Only a few more chapters for this one, but don't worry. I'm considering a sequel. Later

Chapter 13

You see normally I would just get back in bed and relax with my wonderful husband, but at the moment my bladder was being kicked, and really you should never mess with a pregnant woman when she has to pee.

"Jesse, I'll be right back but unless you want me to wet the bed, give me a little push so I can get up."

He blushed slightly and gently helped me up, where after I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom.

"I swear these kids think my bladder is some kind of soccer ball" I huffed making my way back to our bed.

"Susannah, your due date is in about 3 months; after the babies are born everything will be normal again" Jesse said, very doctor-ly.

"Normal! Jesse everything will never be normal. Not even our old standards of normal! After the twins are born we're going to be parents! PARENTS! That means 2 A.M. feedings, diapers to change, lots of diapers to change! And we won't be able to go out anymore. Do you how long its gonna be before we can go on a date again?" I questioned sternly.

"Querida, things will be better. We will make time for each other, like we always have. Right now you have life inside of you. We created those lives. Those children are going to be so loved, plus they already have the best mother" Jesse stated smiling.

I smiled back and settled in next to Jesse. He nuzzled his face in my hair, while his hands went to my tummy. I sighed in content and ran my fingers along Jesse's strong arms.

"I like this" I giggled.

"I do too…Querida, this is our family" he said, sounding almost baffled by the words.

I leaned back and kissed him just enough to show how happy I was, but keeping it short and sweet. I was still kind of tired out from last night's festivities.

Jesse didn't exactly like the short and sweet part, but gladly went back to rubbing my engorged belly.

"Awh, aren't you two just the cutest!" came a very sarcastic, and all too familiar voice.

Jesse scanned the room, and pulled me closer to him, keeping his hands over my stomach. I, on the other hand, made sure I was completely covered by our sheets; no need to give the jerk a peep show.

Suddenly he materialized in front of our bed.

"Hey Suze. Cowboy dude" he said nodding his head in Jesse's direction.

Jesse started mumbling in Spanish, something not too nice about his parentage.

"What do _you_ want, Jonathon? And the hell, are you even here?"

"Well" he began, smiling bright, "that's an awfully long story, and I'd much rather tell you in **private**." He made sure to put an emphasis on the word private, and smile directly at me.

"I am not leaving you alone with my wife!" Jesse spat out.

"Oh, touchy, touchy. Okay, okay I'll go. But I will come back…and rest assured, I will talk to Suze in private" he said eyeing me, and then winking at me, before dematerializing.

I knew it was coming right after he left. I should have said I had to pee again, but I knew he'd only wait till I got back to ask; the questions I was already planning answers to in my head.

"Querida, you told me he was gone. So why is he now dropping by as if no time has pasted at all?"

"I…I don't know! I saw him get sucked into the light. I thought he was gone too. And I don't appreciate that tone, mister" I snapped. God, being pregnant makes you so moody, and now was not a good time to take a tone with me.

""I'm sorry, Querida. I didn't mean to, but I cannot stand that boy. He reminds me so much of…"

I knew who he was talking about, and it freaked me out to even think about him.

"Paul."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After some breakfast, Jesse reluctantly went off to work, leaving me all alone. The only reason he actually left though was because I was expecting Gina in about 20 minutes. After I'd told her I was pregnant she'd come down, but had to go back to NYC. Now that my belly is quite large, and my bosom has expanded, she says she has to see for herself; she didn't believe me when I told her I had gone up 2 full cup sizes.

So, before Gina showed I decided to shower, change, and put on some make-up; with Gina you never know where you'll end up going. So after my morning ritual the phone rang, downstairs. Let me tell you, going downstairs is dangerous, especially when there are two people growing inside of you. So it took me forever to get down the stairs and I ended missing the call. I could tell by the voice on the answering machine that it was Gina, and that she wasn't coming.

After calming down a little and guzzling a bottle of water, I decided to search for food. Jesse went all health nut on me after he found out I was pregnant, so we didn't have junk food in the house. I settled on a tropical medley fruit salad, and sat down on one of our barstools, in the kitchen. I was almost finished when I heard that voice again. The voice that sent shivers down my spine. Not as bad as Paul's voice used to, but shivers nonetheless.

"Hello Suze" Jonathon chimed.

"Urgh, what do you want?" I asked slowly getting up from the barstool.

"Whoa! What the…are you…?"

"Umm hmm" I chirped.

"But, how…Paul said…?" He mumbled.

"What, you want details? And what exactly did Paul say?" I questioned folding my arms across my chest, which isn't exactly easy since my bosom is quite plentiful at the moment.

"Ewhh! No, but…when? I mean you must be…"

"Six and half months" I finished for him. "Now what did Paul say?"

"Well, he said you and the cowboy dude got married, but he never said you were knocked up."

"Yeah, he always looks over little details like that" I replied sarcastically.

Jonathon laughed at little, and said "Well, congrats. You look great."

"Thanks" I beamed, and pulled him into a gentle embrace.

We stood like that for, in a comfortable hug, until the doorbell rang.

"I should get that" I mumbled.

"Um, yeah. Listen, can we talk later, because I really want to set things right with…you know…us. And, do you think you could help me, like move on?"

"I'd love to. Come back tomorrow at around the same time, 'kay?"

"Okay, I'll see you then" he said before dematerialized.

"It's open, come on in" I yelled towards the door.

After I'd put my bowl and spoon in the sinks, I turned around to face two people I hadn't seen since almost 3 months ago; Mr. and Mrs. Adam McTavish.

A/N: I know super short, but I promise the next chapter is gonna be longer, cause it might be the last 1. So yeah, go review. –Love, Lauren.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry. But things have been hectic around here with volunteering at City Hall, maintaining a semi-decent social life, finding time to talk and go out with mi novio, and still not neglect my family. So yeah, hard times. Anyway, enjoy, and review. –Lauren.

Chapter 15

"Whoa! Where'd you get those knockers?" Adam said, staring at my chest. In response CeeCee dutifully smacked him, and gave me a big hug.

"Suze you look so beautiful" she mumbled into my hair.

I hadn't seen CeeCee and Adam since my baby shower; since they're currently in the process of moving from San Francisco and buying their first home down here. Adam looked exactly the same; goofy yet cute in a dorky way. Cee on the other hand, had a noticeable glow about her.

"Adam if you don't leave now, you're going to miss your appointment with Dr. Cheung" Cee chirped knowingly.

"Oh, alright, I can see I'm interrupting 'Girl Time.' Bye Suze, later Cee" he said quickly pecking his wife, before bolting out the door.

"Why is his doctor's appointment so important?" I asked, a little concerned.

"Well, he's been really stressed lately, cause of moving and selling, and buying. And well, the other night, he had a little accident."

"Accident?" I asked, slightly raising my eyebrow.

"We were…you know…and I think he might have like pulled a muscle or something, because…well…he hasn't been his best, lately" CeeCee explained.

"Oh, dang, what were you two doing that made him pull a muscle? I mean, are you into that 'wild, let's do it everywhere thing'?"

CeeCee laughed, and then said "No, no it's not that, he just got a little too excited, and…never mind."

I chuckled lightly, but went on to another personal subject. "So, how far along are you?" I questioned wisely.

"Wh-what? How…how do you…how?"

Again I laughed, but quickly regained my composure. "Cee, you've got that 'I've been puking my guts out all morning, but everything's perfect because I'm pregnant' glow."

"Really? Adam is starting to get a little worried. He thinks I might have like the stomach flu or something."

I went into a little fit of giggles after that, because despite what a great doctor Jesse is, he thought the exact same thing about me. "When are you gonna tell him?"

"Well, I'm positive I'm pregnant, but I haven't taken a test yet, so I figured I'd take it and leave it out for him to see or something."

"Oh, good one. Jesse found out after all the nurses in his department threw me a surprise baby shower in their lounge. Apparently they're all really close to the nurses in my doctor's office which happens to be in Jesse's building, and they'd all been saying for months about how we needed to start cranking out some kids."

CeeCee laughed, and then led me over to the couch in the living room, where we talked about everything baby related. She even helped me find some good name options for the twins; for the girl, Daphne or Rachel, and for the boy, Miguel or Luis. Then we found names for CeeCee to choose from. For girl; Rebecca, Diane, or Laura, and for a boy; Thomas, Adriane, or Hector (not my idea, she doesn't even know that's Jesse's real name, everyone knows him as Jesse).

Well after all that gabbing we were both starved, so naturally CeeCee ordered pizza. I'd told her about my grease-y foods deprivation, and she made sure to ask for extra cheese on my pizza.

After ordering our two large pizzas, CeeCee and I preceded to enjoy some lovely, tear-jerking, chick flicks. First we watched, and bawled through, "A Walk To Remember", then came "Ghost", which half way through we had to pause to get our pizzas.

We scarfed down our pizzas, finished "Ghost", and then put in "The Notebook", after CeeCee made a quick ice cream run. She got two pints; one coffee (for me), and the other some brownie, chocolate concoction, which was actually really good; we traded, half of hers for half of mine.

About thirty minutes into the movie Jesse came home, early.

"Uh oh. Simon we're busted" CeeCee managed to get out in almost a normal tone.

"Hello CeeCee. Querida" he greeted us, and then noticed the empty pizza boxes in front of us, and the ice cream containers and spoons in our hands.

"Nombre de Dios. Susannah, what are you doing?"

"Umm…girls night in" I squeaked.

CeeCee nodded her head, and then quickly grabbed the pizza boxes to throw them away. She then mouthed 'bathroom' to me, and walked quietly towards the bathroom, leaving me alone with one angry father-to-be.

"Well?" Jesse asked sternly.

"Uhh…well, you see…CeeCee came over and we were hungry. She was craving pizza and ordered with out even consulting me first. So when the pizzas got here, we couldn't let them go to waste, and they smelled so good, and…and…"

Jesse sighed deeply and sat down next to me on the couch. I batted my eyelashes at him, and pouted a little, hoping for forgiveness.

"Querida, I'm not mad at you. It's just, you've been so good, and…the baby-"

"Jesse" I began, taking his hand in mine, "pizza, and ice cream will not hurt the twins." Jesse nodded, acknowledging my being right, and then leaned in and kissed me tenderly.

"Hey, you've already got two in the oven, at least wait till the poor kids can 'Ewhh!' you guys" CeeCee said sauntering back into the living room. "And, no boys allowed. Its girls only" CeeCee said in her best imitation of a stuck up 5 year old.

Jesse and I pulled apart, and smiled at each other. He then turned to CeeCee and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh, that's real mature, coming from a guy with kids on the way" CeeCee teased.

I laughed at them, and said "Don't make me put you two in time out."

CeeCee mumbled something under her breath, and Jesse whispered to me "Only if I can spend my time out alone with you."

I blushed at how Jesse was being so…flirtatious, and unlike himself. I mean he's always been cute, and flirty, but this was new, and we had company!

"If you're going to start doing that again, I'm going to go throw up" CeeCee said, with an obvious attitude.

"CeeCee normally your morning sickness comes in the morning, so don't threaten me with that" I chirped back. Just then I realized what'd I'd said, and that Jesse was totally noticing something about CeeCee. She shot me an angry glare, and I nuzzled close to Jesse, just in chase she decided to go into a bitchy pregnancy mood.

"I KNEW IT!" Jesse said, pointing towards CeeCee.

Another angry glare came my way, and I just held onto Jesse tightly.

"Don't you people ever lock your doors?" Adam asked walking into the living room. CeeCee visibly paled at the sight of him. I could tell she was wishing he hadn't heard anything.

"Umm, hey sweetie" CeeCee gleefully cheered. She then shot me and Jesse a nervous, and pleading glance. We both nodded, knowing what she might, and I released my iron grip on Jesse.

Adam, completely unfazed by the uncomfortable tension in the room, came over and sat down on the couch, on my other side. "What are we watching?" he questioned looking at the Television screen. Cee came over to the couch, and sat down on Adam's lap. She then restarted the movie, and Jesse, immediately seeing the title come up, let out an annoyed sigh but pulled me into his lap anyway.

Needless to say, both Jesse and Adam hated the movie, while CeeCee and I bawled our eyes out.

"Okay, I better be getting laid after that torture" Adam scoffed. CeeCee appropriately smacked him, and then shot me a 'follow me' look. I carefully got up, with Jesse's help, and then followed CeeCee into the bathroom. She opened one of the cabinet doors, and pulled out a pregnancy test. "Did I have that in there? Cause I had to buy one-"

"No, I bought when I got the ice cream. Will you, help me. I'm kinda nervous."

"Absolutely" I said smiling, yet almost regretting that when I realized I had to 'help' her pee on a stick.

But being the good friend that I am, I dutifully helped her, and then waited patiently. We were both sitting on the edge of the bath tub and holding hands, for moral support.

Knock, knock

"You guys okay in there?" Adam asked through the door.

CeeCee grew even more nervous, and then called back "Yeah, we're fine. Suze just needed help with something."

'WHAT!' I mouthed/whispered.

"Shh!" she warned.

Then the timer on Cee's watch beeped, and we both looked down at the stick, hopefully.

"Ohmygawd" she yelped, blinking back tears.

"I know. I can't believe it."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Well, here's the long awaited last chapter of 'A Mediator Halloween'

Enjoy! And review to let me know about what you think about the story, and whether or not to do a sequel. – Lauren.

Chapter 16

CeeCee and I stood up and went into a totally girl-y, bouncy fit. We jumped a little, and held onto each other while shrieking happily. I honestly don't know why we were so excited, I mean she was pretty sure she was already pregnant, but I guess actually seeing proof just made us so giddy.

Again someone knocked at the door then called "Hey, what's going on in there?"

I looked over at Cee and she nodded, so I gently opened the door and we walked out arm in arm. I was so happy for her! I knew I was grinning like an idiot, but it was nothing compared to CeeCee's glorious smile.

"What was all that about? Are you two okay?" Adam asked looking a little concerned.

"I've never been better" Cee cooed.

Jesse came over and tried to take me in his arms, but Cee had a strong hold on my arm. I knew this was it, and I wasn't going anywhere. I was her moral support, just like she had been for me at my wedding. Remembering that I reassuringly squeezed Cee's arm. She glanced at me, gratefully and then turned back to Adam, who looked very jumpy and nervous.

"Adam, I have something to tell you" CeeCee began, leading him and me over to the couch. Jesse trailed after us, and looked a little uncomfortable.

"Okay, what's up?" Adam asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Adam, I'm…I'm pregnant!"

Adam sunk down into the couch cushions, and stared at CeeCee. I gave her arm another squeeze before sitting down beside Adam. Jesse came over and sat on the arm of the couch. Cee looked petrified. She stood there watching, waiting for Adam to do, to say anything.

"Well, he's taking it better than Jesse did" I informed CeeCee to try and cheer her up.

"What do you mean Querida? I took the news of your pregnancy very well" Jesse defended.

"Pufft! Jesse when you walked in on that baby shower, and realized it was for me, you fainted."

"I…I, okay I fainted, but only because I was so overcome with emotions."

"Jesse, you're such a woman sometimes" CeeCee teased, apparently feeling better.

"Am not" Jesse shot back.

"Are too!" Cee giggled.

"I am not" Jesse retorted, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking out his tongue at her.

CeeCee was practically rolling on the floor with laughter, while Jesse was still eyeing her, annoyed.

"Now children, don't make me separate you two" I said using my best motherly tone.

"She started it" Jesse snapped pointing down at Cee who was trying desperately to stop laughing.

"Did not" she shot back, lifting herself off the ground.

"Did too."

"Hector 'Jesse' De Silva, be nice or you'll regret it. You too CeeCee Katherine Webb" I warned them, angrily.

"Hector?" CeeCee asked, looking confused, yet amused at the same time.

Jesse ignored her, wrapped his arms around my middle, and nuzzled my hair. "I'm sorry Querida. But she started it" he whined, shooting her a mean glare.

"I know, I know. I just want you two to get along. Normally you guys are great together, I don't want has gotten into you two."

"Well if I remember correctly, most women go through a period of mood swings during their pregnancy."

I shot Jesse a warning glance and he quickly added, "Well, most women, but not you Querida. You've been very cheerful and happy during this time."

"Yeah, sure" I replied, feigning anger.

"Uh, will you two cut it out already" CeeCee barked.

Jesse turned towards her, but I pinched his arm as a warning to remain civil, or else.

"So, how long have you known?" Adam asked, calmly, as if no time had past.

We all whirled towards Adam, surprised at how calm he appeared to be.

"Umm, I just took a test a few minutes ago, but I was suspecting it for about week or so" CeeCee replied, walking towards Adam. He pulled her down into his lap and smiled up at her.

"I love you" he said before kissing her sweetly.

"We should give them some time alone" I whispered to Jesse before getting up.

"I agree" he said taking my hand and leading me out to our deck.

He pulled me close to him, and reached for the remote that controls just about everything outside. Suddenly "The Way Look Tonight" came on through our speakers and Jesse started swaying to the music with me. I couldn't help but smile, this was so…Jesse.

We danced like that; under the stars, and just being together, for awhile. As we continued to sway, I sneaked a glance inside and saw CeeCee and Adam talking. Both were beaming, and they looked so cute together.

After Jesse noticed I was shivering a little, he turned off the music and we went back inside.

"What were you two doing?" Adam asked, winking suggestively.

"Dancing, under the stars" I said, sounding almost starry-eyed.

"Awh, that's so cute! Why don't you ever do anything like that for me?" CeeCee questioned.

"What are you talking about? I just set up a candle-lit picnic on the beach for our anniversary" Adam replied, smiling.

"Yeah, but you never dance with me" Cee added pouting.

"I danced with you at our wedding" Adam said.

"Ugh, never mind."

"Oh, and I'm the woman?" Jesse asked, playfully.

CeeCee smiled back at us, before climbing off of Adam and snatching up her coat and purse.

Adam, grabbed his coat as well, and we all said our good-byes, promising to do something together next weekend.

After they left, Jesse and I cleaned up a little before making our way up stairs.

As we both changed into our pajamas I wondered aloud, "Do you think CeeCee and Adam's kid will be in the same grade as the twins?"

"They might be, Querida."

"Yeah, I bet they will."

"Come on Susannah it's after mid-night, and I have patients to check on at 8 o'clock."

"Alright" I whined as I climbed into bed, besides Jesse.

"Oh, by the way, Happy Halloween Querida."

I smiled up at him, and snuggled closer to him.

"Happy Halloween, Jesse."

"Querida, as long as you're with me, all my holidays will be perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. Oh, and by the way, the dancing couple from Chapter 11, yeah that was me, and my then boyfriend. Hehehehe, I couldn't help myself.

Well, go review! If you're good maybe I'll start a sequel before summer ends. Maybe. )


End file.
